Power Rangers: Bomber Force
by Pikatwig
Summary: Welcome to a new tale of Power Rangers. They are known as Power Rangers Bomber Force. Join the Bomber Force Rangers in order to stop the Darkean Army. Bomberman characters are from the Bomberman anime "Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden".
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Time for something new! Behold the _Bomber Force Rangers_! Hope you all like this!

The _Bomberman _franchise belongs to Hudson Soft, and _Power Rangers _belongs to Saban.

* * *

_For centuries, the Bomber Force Rangers have protected the gap between Bomb World and Earth, from the evil Darkean Army. But, for the past however many years the Darkean Army has stopped, who knows, maybe they will never return._

The people of Bomb World have heard that story from the village elder several times, but Bomb World is parallel to Earth, and every year, an alignment would occur putting both dimensions in the same universe and allowing a pathway between the two worlds.

The Power Rangers Bomber Force haven't been seen in many centres. That is until...

* * *

Bomb World

"And, today we celebrate our, 42,000,000,000 year without an attack from the Darkean Army!" GrayBomber tells the Bombermen and Women about the battle of the original Rangers and the years of peace.

Then a young orange Bomberman asks "How do you know so much about this?" GrayBomber then replies "Because I was alive back then, and I was also the original Red Bomber Force Ranger."

He then shows off his BomberMorpher. Then spaceships appear over Bomb World and bombs are dropped onto the world!

"No! The Darkean Army?"

All the people begin to flee into shelters that are underneath the planet, but the main battleship attacking the planet is after GrayBomber. Then three Bombermen and one Bomberwoman, show up and protect the man.

"Quick fallow me there isn't much time!"

Then GrayBomber leads the four into a secret bunker.

* * *

"Where are we?" the Cyan Bomberman asks.

GrayBomber replies "The Power Ranger Bomber Force HQ!"

All five fallow GrayBomber to see the HQ, and then he opens a box to reveal the other four BomberMorphers. "Here, take these." he hands them the Morphers, along with his own.

"This place can't be operated anymore! Go to Earth! There's another HQ there! And someone to take my place as Red Ranger!" The base begins to blow up, then the four Rangers rush up to a spaceship and head for Earth.

* * *

How's this for a start? Hope you people like this.

Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Hope you are all liking this story thus far. So time for us to head for Earth! To meet for our team to met the new Red. (Reference totality intended)

Also, this team is the 19th Ranger team.

The _Bomberman _franchise belongs to Hudson Soft, and _Power Rangers _belongs to Saban. But CyanBomber belongs to me.

* * *

Earth

"Ugh." CyanBomber says as he wakes up to find their spaceship totaled. He looks for the other, then sees some DarkBombs. "Ah." he yells. Then they begin to attack him! He tosses bombs at the enemy forces. They teleport out. CyanBomber attempts to de-fues his bombs, but can't.

"GUYS!" CyanBomber yells. He manages to find everyone else. "Wake up!" the others wake up, to see the ship is also set to self-destruct in 3:00 minuets! "Let's hurry!" RedBomber says. Then CyanBomber, RedBomber, GreenBomber and YellowBomber grab the BomberMorphers, and hurry out!

Then the spaceship blows up. Leaving the four Ranger without food or money. The Rangers look at one-another, then RedBomber opens the box with the BomberMorphers.

CyanBomber then looks up to see a disappearing portal. 'Hm, maybe that's what got us here.'

"Red, Pink, Yellow, Green and Cyan." RedBomber tells the team, then all but the Red Ranger Morpher, reacts to the four of them and attaches themselves to the right arm of the Rangers. "Mine is Pink," RedBomber begins, "Yellow belongs to YellowBomber. Green to GreenBomber. And Cyan to CyanBomber."

(A/N: Yes the Yellow Ranger is a boy)

CyanBomber walks over to a sign next to the beach they crash landed on, it reads "Welcome to Oceansville, New York"

"Hey guys, looks like we landed in some place called "Oceansville"!" CyanBomber tells the other three Rangers. The four then look at the town, and then the Red Ranger BomberMorpher begins to react to something, and it zips away, with the four Rangers in pursuit.

* * *

Darkean Army Warship

These guys are, what would be the correct term, oh yeah, the biggest group of evil jerks in the universe! They rule, well, pretty much anything that the Zandra Army doesn't rule. And if a planet doesn't follow them, they destroy it! Just like BombWorld.

"So this is the puny planet called "Earth" is it not?" one of the Generals asks.

"Yes, send the DarkBombs to get the message that we are here!" the command, Elite said.

* * *

Oceansville

After running through the town for a little while, the four Rangers lost track of the Red BomberMorpher. "Grr, split up guys! Our Morphers act as communicators, contact if you guys find the Morpher!" RedBomber tells the other Rangers. They nod and they all rush off in different direction.

Ultimately after an hour of searching, RedBomber is the one to see the Morpher flying around, she tries to grab it, but it continues to fly away, then she sees someone who looks like he'd be from BombWorld, and then the Red Ranger BomberMorpher floats over to his left wrist and attaches itself to the wrist.

There's huge flashes of colors given from all the Ranger's Morphers, almost like beam strikes, and they shot up into space, then each Ranger has their Ranger suit appear on them, for just a fraction of a moment.

The person looks around and RedBomber hides in a corner, the male person shrugs and walks away.

* * *

Darkean Army Warship

"NO! The Power Rangers?! How can this be?" Elite asks.

"I do not know sir, but we've sent the DarkBombs down to send the message!"

"Change of plans! Tell them to destroy the Power Rangers first, then we destroy Earth."

"SIR!"

* * *

Oceansville

RedBomber continues to follow the person who now has the Red Ranger Morpher, though a few DarkBombs fly down at her.

"Grr, of all the lousy times!" she says to herself. As she tries to fight off the DarkBombs, but easily gets tossed around. Then the mysterious guy walks over and tosses the DarkBombs away like their nothing, but then walks away, without even saying a word.

"Be more careful, monsters have been showing up all over the city, and there isn't a Power Ranger team here to fight them." the person says, handing her a newspaper, showing a team of Power Rangers. The headline reads "_**Zeion Force Rangers disappear?**_"

RedBomber then follows the person who saved her, and he simply says "If you wanna know my name, people call me "WhiteBomber" Keep that in mind."

"WhiteBomber?"

Then more DarkBombs appear and surround the two. "So, WhiteBomber, you wanna help or what?"

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do!"

The two then proceed to fight off the DarkBombs, and they're soon joined by the other Bomber Force Rangers, they easily get the DarkBombs out of their way.

"So these your friends?" WhiteBomber asks, pointing at GreenBomber, CyanBomber and YellowBomber.

"Kinda."

Then the five proceed to kick butt.

YellowBomber, who can't fight just uses some tricks to make his enemies hit each-other, and then he rolls underneath a few DarkBombs and tosses a few bombs at them, then he rolls away, and then the bomb detonate!

GreenBomber hops up on some buildings and tosses down a MegaBomb and that detonates on the DarkBombs, and he jumps to another building, showing he's a great athlete in jumping. "Catch me if you can!" he yells at the DarkBombs, who try to follow him, and then he tosses bombs down at them.

CyanBomber and RedBomber, both uses some swift kicks on the DarkBombs and then use a Combo-Bomb attack to send them flying!

WhiteBomber is great at avoiding the DarkBomb's attacks, and launches a few bombs at them and then a few swift punches. Then he sighs. "Fighting with your hands maybe old school, but, it still gets the job done." he says to himself, then he waves at the others and runs off.

"So, that's our Red Ranger?" YellowBomber asks. "Yep." RedBomber replies. "Think we can trust him?" GreenBomber asks. "Maybe." CyanBomber replies.

* * *

Wow, that took longer then expected. Sorry about that.

Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey

Alright, seen the very first _Megaforce_ trailer, and it looks like the presumed Megaforce base is going to have the Ranger Keys. And it looks like the Morphing call is "It's Morphin' Time".

The _Bomberman _franchise belongs to Hudson Soft, and _Power Rangers _belongs to Saban. But CyanBomber belongs to me.

* * *

Earth

"Wait WhiteBomber!" GreenBomber yells, tossing WhiteBomber a red sphere. He shrugs and puts it into one of his pockets.

"Rude." RedBomber says, and with that, she leads the other Rangers back to their spaceship remains. Though CyanBomber turned around and followed WhiteBomber.

* * *

(_Bomber Force_ intro)

_Go Bomber Force! GO!_

_Explode into action, Go Bomber Force Go!_

_Turn up the power!_

_Bomber Force!_

_Let's Go Power Rangers!_

_Go Bomber Force Go!_

_Let's Go! Explode! Power Rangers Bomber Force!_

Power Rangers: Bomber Force

* * *

CyanBomber noticed that the sun was starting to go down, and that rainclouds were starting to roll in, Then a hand grabbed his armed and lead him away from the streets as the rain came in. Soon after, CyanBomber looked at the person who toke him, it turned out to be WhiteBomber.

"Stay off the streets at night, it pours for a while, and the people, oh boy, you don't want to go out at night, people get drunk, and act stupid." WhiteBomber informs CyanBomber. "Drunk?"

With a quick sigh and a glance at the street, WhiteBomber replies "You don't wanna know, trust me."

And after walking down an alley for a moment, WhiteBomber shows CyanBomber where he lives. A box in the ally. He brings CyanBomber over to his side, and they both see it rain. WhiteBomber then sees CyanBomber look sleepy, and he says "You can sleep if you want. I'll watch out for anything, don't worry."

* * *

Back over with RedBomber, GreenBomber and YellowBomber, they struggle to salvage parts to make something to protect from the rain. It doesn't work, the sheet metal they have is simply blown away!

"Hey look, beach goers." a drunk person says, walking over to the three.

An explosion stops the person and he runs, and in walks WhiteBomber. "You all alright?" he asks.

"What do you want?" RedBomber asks before losing consciousness.

* * *

"... so then I was cornered, so I just did a few kicks, and I was out of there, though I did manage to save many people from that fire!" WhiteBomber says, telling a tale of something he did some time ago.

RedBomber scoffs at him. "Oh hey, good to see you're awake." WhiteBomber says walking over to her. "Hmph. I'm only talking to you because you're our Red Ranger! Nothing more, nothing less!"

He sighs, then looks at the Red Ranger Morpher. "So?" he asks confused. RedBomber does not reply and looks away from him, annoyed. "Where are we anyway?"

"A box, it's all I've got. Sorry, but I'll see if we can get better accommodations for our mission as Power Rangers!"

"Excuse me, _our_ mission?" RedBomber asks. "Yeah." WhiteBomber replies. RedBomber sighs, and sees the sun starting to rise, much to her joy, she walks out and begins to try and see if she can find the way back to the beach.

"Is she always like this?" WhiteBomber asks. GreenBomber and YellowBomber reply "Some days are better then others."

* * *

Sorry for the delay of this story, been working on a lot of things lately. So yeah.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
